Night Skies and Seas
by chilled monkey
Summary: While out driving Haruka finds an unconscious girl lying in the middle of the road.
1. Chapter 1

Night Skies and Seas

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Sola or any characters or concepts from either series. No profit is being made from this story.

Haruka grinned as her car sped forwards, splashing through puddles as the windshield wipers flicked back and forth to clear away the rain. She listened to the sound of raindrops drumming on the roof as she savoured the familiar sensation of chasing the wind.

As enjoyable as it was, she looked forwards to getting back home to Michiru. Her lover did not approve of her going for a drive in such weather, but she understood what it meant to Haruka and so she had not protested, asking only for her to promise to be careful. She deeply appreciated Michiru's understanding. _I'll have to be sure to make it up to her_ she thought.

Just then she caught sight of something lying on the road in front of her. She braked hard, expertly pulling her car to a halt in front of the huddled form. Haruka got out, pulling her jacket tight against the rain as she hurried over. To her astonishment she found herself looking down at a young woman her own age.

The girl wore a pink blouse with a short deep red vest over it. Her miniskirt was also deep red as was the beret on her head. Her slender legs were covered by black thigh-length stockings and her feet by black boots. She was very pretty, with a trim figure, long purple hair and an attractive face. A black choker circled her neck.

Haruka checked her pulse and breathing. Both were faint but steady. She carefully lifted the girl up and carried her to the car.

Michiru peered out of the window, studying the patterns formed by the rain as it ran down the glass. She hoped that Haruka would be back soon. Although she knew that her girlfriend was more than capable of driving in such conditions, a part of her couldn't help but worry. Still, she knew that Haruka wouldn't let a little bad weather keep her from getting behind the wheel. That wild, reckless spirit was one of the things she loved about her. She smiled fondly at the thought.

A pair of headlights shone through the gloom and the car appeared. Michiru frowned as she noticed something amiss. There was a sense of urgency in her lover's driving, as if she was in a great hurry.

The door opened and Haruka entered, carrying a dripping wet, unconscious girl. "Michiru, I need help!"

She ran over and helped her carry the girl. "Haruka, what happened?"

"I don't know. I was on my way back when I saw this girl just lying in the middle of the road."

They carried her over to a sofa and placed her down gently. Michiru hurried to the bathroom and returned with an armful of towels.

"We should get her to a hospital" said Haruka as they set to work drying her.

"Wait Haruka" she replied. "I can feel a strange energy about this girl."

"What do you mean? Is she a demon?"

Michiru took out her Deep Aqua Mirror and studied her intently. "She's not a demon and she's not from outside the solar system. But somehow I sense that she isn't human either. This energy… it's unlike anything I've sensed before."

"Is she dangerous?"

"I don't think so. I don't feel any kind of threat from her." She touched her index fingertip to her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. After a moment she said "We need to find out more about her. I think that we should wait until she wakes up and then ask her ourselves."

Haruka nodded. She trusted Michiru's instincts. "All right" she agreed as she stood up. She frowned as she looked down at the stranger. _Who or what are you? Why were you lying in the road?_

Michiru smiled gently and took her girlfriend's hand in her own. "Don't worry Haruka. It will be fine."

Haruka smiled back and lightly caressed her hand with her fingertips.

Matsuri stirred faintly and opened her eyes. _Where am I?_

She looked around, realising that she was lying on a sofa in an unfamiliar but comfortable living room. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls.

_But how can this be?_ She remembered giving her life to Aono to make her human again. After that… nothing.

She heard a door open and turned her head. A beautiful young woman with long, aqua hair entered the room, her slender form moving with almost unearthly grace. She had ocean blue eyes set in an elegant, lovely face. She smiled warmly as she said, "hello, how are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine" Matsuri replied.

"I'm glad" she said. "I am Kaioh Michiru."

"I am Shiho Matsuri."

Another woman entered. She was tall, lean and strong-looking, with an almost masculine, but still attractive look. Her short hair was a sandy blonde and her eyes were teal.

"This is my partner, Tenoh Haruka" said Michiru. "Haruka, this is Shiho Matsuri."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Haruka found you and brought you here" said Michiru.

"Thank you very much" she smiled happily.

"You're welcome" Haruka replied. "But what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I found you lying unconscious in the middle of a road."

"Um." Matsuri scratched her head uncertainly. "Ah, what was it?"

"Don't you remember?"

Once again she hesitated. Michiru tried a different approach, "do you have any family that we can contact?"

"I'm afraid not."

After a few moments of questioning, Haruka and Michiru exchanged a nod. It was time for the direct approach.

"Matsuri-san, there is something we have to tell you" said Michiru, her tone gentle but firm. "We know that you are not human."

She looked at them in shock. "We mean you no harm" Michiru continued. "We want to help you, but to do that you have to be honest with us."

"Okay." Matsuri nodded, sensing that she could trust them. She reached over to a bowl of fruit and picked up an apple which she held in front of her. "Watch."

The apple rapidly withered away and crumbled into a pile of dust. "I am a yaka" she said calmly. "A night being."

She told them her story, finishing with how she had lost consciousness after giving her life to Aono. "I don't know how I came to be on that road." She paused for a moment; head lowered in contemplation and then looked up with a cheery smile. "Anyway, I'll be going now."

"What? Where will you go?" Haruka exclaimed.

"It's okay. I'll find somewhere. I don't want to be a problem."

"It's no problem at all" Michiru said kindly. "You can stay here for a little while until we find you a place of your own."

She was about to protest further, but one look into the aqua-haired girl's eyes and her protests vanished at the depth of caring and sincerity she saw in them. "Thank you very much."

"Besides," Haruka added with a grin, "it'll be nice to have another cute girl living here."

Matsuri tilted her head. "Haruka-san is a pervert?"

Michiru giggled while Haruka's jaw dropped.

A short time later the two of them were in the kitchen while Matsuri was watching television in the living room.

"I am not a pervert" Haruka grumbled. "I'm not the least bit perverted."

Michiru giggled. "What's wrong? Does it bother you that for once a girl wasn't swooning over you?"

Haruka's face reddened. "No. I just don't like being called a pervert."

"Don't worry Haruka" Michiru smiled. "I know you're just a flirt."

"I'm your flirt" Haruka replied without hesitation, a warm, loving look in her eyes.

Michiru returned the look as she hugged Haruka tightly and pressed a kiss to her lips. Haruka returned the hug with one arm, reaching up with the other to run her fingers through Michiru's silky hair as they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Haruka was in the garage, performing maintenance on her car. The hood was raised and she was fiddling with the engine. She was so focused on her work that she didn't hear someone enter.

"What are you doing Haruka-san?"

Startled, she stood up sharply and hit her head on the hood. "OW!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she growled as she rubbed her head. "Don't surprise me like that Matsuri-san."

"Sorry. Is something wrong with your car?"

"The plugs aren't in sequence. Don't worry, I can fix it."

Matsuri smiled brightly. "It's alright. Leave it to me."

"You can?"

She watched as Matsuri took a few steps back. "Ready go" she said as she ran towards the car and drew her foot back.

Haruka caught her just in time. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you know? All machines can be fixed with a good kick."

Haruka gritted her teeth. Slowly and deliberately she said, "Matsuri-san, do not kick my car."

"But…"

"No!"

"Okay" said Matsuri cheerfully as she walked off. Haruka gritted her teeth and silently hoped that Michiru would soon find a suitable apartment. Her lover, calm and imperturbable as always, seemed to find their guest's antics and lack of common sense amusing; Haruka was just getting irritated.

Fortunately it was only a few days later that Michiru provided the good news that she had found a nice but affordable apartment. Matsuri gave a happy cry and hugged them both tightly.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, thank you both so much!"

"We are glad to help, Matsuri-san" Michiru replied.

"I must do something to thank you." She clapped her hands excitedly. "I know! I'll make you both a delicious meal."

Haruka winced as she recalled the last time Matsuri had tried to cook and the blackened, charred mess that had resulted. "It's okay, you really don't…"

"Don't worry Haruka-san. I've been reading some cooking books. I'm sure I can do it this time."

She hurried into the kitchen and began looking through cupboards. "I need a few ingredients. Hold on, I'll go and fetch them."

"Are you sure about this Michiru?" Haruka asked once she had left, the sun having set. "Matsuri-san is kind, but I'm not sure she can produce anything edible."

Before Michiru could reply, she sensed a familiar shift in the ocean currents. "Youma are nearby" she said grimly.

"Let's get to it then" replied Haruka. They drew their transformation wands.

"Uranus Planet Power… Make up!"

"Neptune Planet Power… Make up!"

Matsuri hummed a little tune as she strolled along, carrying a shopping bag. She was looking forwards to preparing a meal for her friends.

In truth she was still confused as to exactly what had happened, how she had gotten here and why she wasn't dead. Still, she knew that she had set things right by restoring Aono to human form, so her guilt over that was lifted. Also she was gladdened that she had at last been able to see the daylight sky before her 'death.'

Her musings were suddenly interrupted as she heard screams of fear coming from a nearby abandoned construction site. She set down her bag and ran towards it.

In the middle of the site, with rusting girders, concrete foundations and construction equipment scattered all around, she came across a terrified young couple surrounded by a group of monstrous beings.

Each of the creatures was over two metres tall with massive, bulging muscles. They had large, pointed ears, yellow eyes and red skin. Small, sharp horns grew from their heads and two savage tusks sprouted from their upper jaws. Each wore only a loincloth and was armed with a huge club that had its upper half encased in studded iron.

One of the creatures laughed cruelly. "Stupid humans! The oni are going to eat you!"

"Leave them alone!"

The cruel laughter ceased. Matsuri jumped down from a scaffold and landed in front of the defenceless couple. Her usual cheery, playful demeanour was replaced by one of firm determination. "I won't let you hurt them" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment the oni just stared. Then all of them laughed uproariously. "Won't you now?" said the lead one.

He stepped forwards, lifting his club and bringing it down in a crushing overhead blow. Matsuri sidestepped and the weapon slammed into the ground with amazing force. She jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head, sending him stumbling away.

The oni's intended victims ran away as the creatures all snarled angrily and raised their clubs. As Matsuri readied herself to fight a voice called out "hold it!"

Standing on top of some nearby scaffolding were two women. Both of them wore white body suits with white wrist-length gloves and gold tiaras. One of them wore a dark blue skirt, boots and choker. The collar of her uniform was also dark blue as were the bands at the end of her gloves, while her tiara sported a blue gem. Bright yellow bows decorated the front of her uniform. Her companion's outfit was similar, but her skirt, collar, choker and the bands of her gloves were sea-green. The gem on her tiara was also sea-green as was the gem attached to her choker, although that one also had gold accents. Her shoes resembled ballet slippers, with criss-crossing straps up her ankles. Her uniform's bows were navy blue.

The woman with yellow bows said, "Guided by a new age, I am Sailor Uranus, acting with magnificence."

"Likewise, I am Sailor Neptune, acting with elegance" said the other.

"Kill them all!" one of the oni bellowed.

Uranus leaped into the air and landed a powerful flying kick to the face of an oni that sent him flying backwards. He crashed into several of his fellows, sending them all down in a tangled mass. Uranus spun and slammed a powerful roundhouse kick into the chest of another.

Two oni charged Neptune, swinging their clubs furiously. Neptune dodged each blow with elegant, precise movements. Their frustration building, they tried to attack from either side. Neptune calmly jumped up and her attackers smashed their clubs into each other. As they staggered back a third oni ran at her, club raised overhead. She stepped back, dodging the club as he brought it down, and then sent him flying with a side kick.

Three oni had cornered Matsuri against some tall scaffolding. She placed her hand to a metal bar and immediately it began to corrode, the effect spreading across the rest of the structure. With its integrity compromised, the entire upper part of the scaffolding collapsed onto the hapless oni.

Uranus drew her Space Sword and swung it at two oni. They tried to block with their clubs, but the glowing blade sliced right through the weapons and into them. They vanished in bursts of light.

Neptune easily dodged another club swing and sent her attacker flying with a backhand punch. Another one tried to strike while her back was turned but she anticipated the attack, spinning around and leaping up to drive her elbow into his face. He dropped his club and stumbled away.

The creatures were like lumbering bears swatting at hummingbirds. Their attacks were powerful but clumsy, and as they grew increasingly frustrated at the two Senshi and the yaka's quick dodging, so they grew increasingly sloppier.

Finally realising that melee combat was not working they gathered in a loose huddle and began hurling red energy balls. But these too were dodged and Uranus and Neptune responded in kind.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Two ringed energy balls, one gold and the other aqueous both scored a direct hit, wiping out the oni completely.

Matsuri smiled as she turned to Uranus and Neptune. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome" replied Uranus.

"You had best go home now" Neptune advised.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

As she hurried off, Uranus turned to Neptune. "We'd best hurry if we want to get home before her."

"Hello, I'm back" Matsuri called happily as she stepped through the door with her shopping bags.

"Welcome back Matsuri-san" said Michiru. "Did you have any trouble on your way back?"

"No trouble at all" she replied casually. _No need to tell them about what happened. I don't want them to worry._

Haruka and Michiru exchanged a knowing look, but neither of them spoke.

"Anyway, now I'll make us all dinner" she said happily. She went into the kitchen, not noticing Haruka's expression.

Fortunately, despite Haruka's misgivings, Matsuri managed to produce a passable dinner. Over the meal they told her about the new apartment they had gotten her.

"Well Matsuri-san, what do you think?"

Her violet eyes widened as she looked around. The apartment was fairly modest, but far better than many of the places she had stayed in. "It's beautiful."

"Oh, I have one more thing" said Michiru. She held up a wrapped picture and handed it to her. "It's a housewarming gift. Go ahead and unwrap it."

She did so. Beneath the wrapping was a beautiful painting of a blue sky with fluffy white clouds. She lowered the painting, her eyes tearing up. "Thank you" she managed to say before hugging Michiru and Haruka tightly.

"There now Haruka. Aren't you glad we were able to help her?" Michiru asked once she and her girlfriend had returned home.

"I'm glad" Haruka replied as she leaned back into the couch. "I'm also glad to have her out of here."

"Whatever do you mean?" she feigned surprise as she asked.

"You know what I mean. She kept spilling everything; we had to keep her from kicking all the appliances…"

"She wasn't interested in your flirting" Michiru said with a giggle.

Haruka groaned and shut her eyes.

"It's all right Haruka" said Michiru as she settled onto the couch with her. "To be honest, I am also glad that our houseguest is gone."

"Oh? And why is that?" Haruka asked with a knowing glint in her eyes as she opened them.

"Let me demonstrate" said Michiru. She leaned down on top of her lover and pressed her lips to hers in a passionate kiss that rapidly grew more heated as hands began to roam.


End file.
